The Mutant
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: Naruto becomes a mutant and he works with magneto to steal the metal of wolverines bones will wolverine get his claws back or will he stay human ... forever
1. Chapter 1

**What up guys welcome to the Mutant Hope you like it see you all later see ya**

Charles Xavier Laid down on his bed he turned his head thinking of the mutants of the world

Meanwhile

A boy with yellow hair ran down the street with a angry mob chasing him yelling "MUTANT WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"He ran down a alley way he was cornered "Please leave me alone"he said plead "Its happening!"he shouted as he grabbed onto his hair his body expanded and Orange fur grew as his face turned into a fox his shoes ripped and his feet expanded he roared scaring the mob A mutant hating group took out their guns he jumped and sliced the gun into three before he picked him up over his head and threw him into the rest he roared and the Men fell over each other just getting away "Mutant freak!"they shouted as they ran away he transformed into his human form crying "I want to go home!"he cried a dark figure stood in front of the alleyway he wore a cape that flew behind him "Join me Boy ... I will bring you to your rightful home and fight for mutant rights"The man said he looked up "what do you want with me i'm a monster a Mutant nobody cares about me"he said "I understand what you are going through listen to me and join me to defeat these Humans that i declare war over"the man said "come with me involve take my hand ... and join my rebellion" the boy looked at the man with tears in his eyes ...the boy took his hand and they disappeared

days later

Wolverine rode his motorcycle down the rode when a orange beast tackled him into the forest he rolled down the forest till he landed on his feet a beast with sharp nails roared that threw him into a tree he landed on his feet "who are you bub"he said as his claws cut through his skin so his unbreakable claws were seen "MY NAME IS THE FOX KING WOLVERINE DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME"The beast shouted as he turned into his human form "Naruto ... what happened to you"he asked "After the people heard about beast they kidnapped me and turned me into a Monster and i want to kill the X-men for this hank is my last target he said as he transformed them charged and threw his fist at Wolverine that dodged it and jumped behind him "We can help you Naruto please"he said he charged and punched wolverine into a tree that brought it down "fight back little man"he said as he grabbed him by his legs and threw him into another tree "i have no chose"he said wolverine charged and slashed his claws scaring Naruto chest "augh! you!"he screamed as he roared and caught one of wolverines claws and stabbed him with his claws he threw wolverine over his head "augh!"Wolverine shouted ... Naruto cut down a tree as wolverine began to get up the tree landed on him and knocked him out "N..Naruto"he mumbled as he was out Naruto lifted the tree and threw slammed it on wolverines head "Naruto! we need him in perfect Condition for the tests we need him alive "hmm whatever but you owe me a buck creed"Naruto said "ok"he said

an later

Wolverine woke up inside a tank "you finally wake up Wolverine you are my first test subject for something amazing " Magneto said with a smile "i'm going to rip The metal from you bones and i will put it in my new member he will be freely crushed by him wolverine or may i say Logan"he said with a smile "prepare ... the metal Transfer test level one "wolverine Tired to unleash his claws but they were covered in Adamantium a helment was placed on his head that covered his eyes "arugh!"he screamed as Adamantium ran through the tube attached to his body "he's rejecting sir"a scientist said "level 3"he said "but that might kil.."the scientist was cut off "do it or i'll do it myself!"he shouted "yes sir"he said "level 3"he said as more Adamantium till the tube didn't flow anymore "it worked"Magneto shouted


	2. Chapter 2 HE'S A HUMAN!

Logan head was downward when the water was drained from the tank the tank glass opened and he fell into to guards arms "take him into the prison"magneto smiled Naruto had a grin on his face "i don't want to take his metal magneto ... it's amazing ... but we should test on his body and how we survived ... the removal

meanwhile

"Wolverine i'm late for school!"Kitty knocked on wolverines door Randy was running pass "Randy wolverine hasn't opened the door in a hour i'm worried and his doors looked car you open it i don't want to go through i'm door just in cause"Kitty asked "um sure"he said he zapped the door knob off with a red little beam that made smoke rise "wait ago Randy"she said "sorry I have to practice doing that"he said kitty opened the door and dropped her backpack ... "i'll report this to Professor"Randy said as he ran down the hallway

Logan

Logan grunted as he woke up in a prison cell "where am I"He said "your in a prison in Magneto's secret base bub"Creed said "let me out here creed i'll kill you"he said "But Logan your a human now how are you going to kill me when you barely got your claws bub"he laughed "wha"he said "Magneto took your powers and now your a human wolverine"he said "i want to know what he's going to do next bub"he said when Naruto walked into the room "we need to cause a seen"he said

Meanwhile

"I'll use Cerebro to try to find him randy no need to be scared kitty i'll find him ...i hope"he said with a frown "you kids get to school i'll report to you if i find anything" he said

Later

Naruto walked into a dinner full of mutants " I'm cured i' no longer a mutant all because magneto cure"he said scott turned his head he stood up"their's no cure for this stop lying"Scott shouted "my fox form is no more look"he said as he showed his hands "no more paws i'm human!"he said "SHUT UP!"he shouted as he took off his glasses and blasted Naruto through the wall he laid on the ground faking being unconscious as smoke rise from his chest ... "scott what do"kitty said "you hurt somebody we were suppose to protect"randy said "Get out of here"the store owner said "and pay up the damage"he said scott rubbed the back of his neck "sorry"he said he pulled out his wallet and paid for their meal and the damage "come on guys let's go"he said Randy sighed as they left he slid into the drivers seat of the car "whoa whoa i'm driving the jeep"scott said "it's our car we need to go get in plus your kitty's tester so i'm driving"Randy said scott sighed and got in they drove off

The mansion

Randy walked in on the Professor while he was using Cerebro "any sign of wolverine"he said "no ... it's like he's no longer alive or even a mutant all i can find is Magneto and a base"he said "Magneto base!"he said "he's taking mutants powers and turning into humans he might have tooken wolverine

meanwhile

Naruto stood up with a pain in his chest he walked through the hole "Are you okay sir"a mutant said "yeah ... Come with me if you want to be a human normal able to touch someone no longer be called a freak!"he shouted the mutants smiled and crowded around him Rogue slumped in her seat "take me first" a mutant with bright blonde hair "no me"a mutant with orange hair plead "what about you"he said pointing at rogue "... no thanks i'm leaving"she said standing up " then i'll take the first two"he said "follow me"he said as he walked into a van

lab

Magneto sat on a throne of metal behind working scientist that were testing Wolverine when the van arrived "well we have more ... good work Naruto "he said as he waved his hand signaling the scientists to began set up

later

beast laid the jet and scott,randy,kitty,jean,storm and beast jumped out "theirs the lab"scott said "how do we get in theirs so many guards"he said "storm you know what to do"he said "mist!"she whisphered as mist rised and blocked the guards view ... scott blasted the guards into the wall knocking them out he took the card in his pocket and opened the steel door "wait ... the security camera"beast said "kitty can you bring randy to the other side of the security camera so he can blast it "yeah"kitty said as she took randy and sank into the wall the appeared a side of the security camera and Randy zapped it wires they fell and the team ran down the hall way randy blasted a guard "split up we'll meet at the jet "scott said "beast take your team to the security camera office and take override the system so it won't record randy and kitty are with me"scott said as they ran down the hall "prisons prison"kitty said pointing at the sign "alright"he said randy put his hands on a door marked "prison" "fire in the hole!"he shouted when the door exploded and hit the two guards inside guarding the wolverine "Logan! i'm glad your ok"kitty said with a smile Randy put his hand around the cell bars and ran out of the way "fire in the hole!"he said as the cell door exploded and logan caught it before it could hit the ground he stepped out and placed the cells they ran down the hall and opened the steel doors again before they ran off to the x jet beast team was waiting for us

"your late"jean said "nothing bad but it was easy nobody got caught"scott said as he got on the jet

next day sunday

Professor X came in the living room while everyone was watching T.V "Logan is no longer a mutant"he said everybody turned around "man how did he lose his powers"he said "his bones are normal and his knee cap has been destroyed we will take care of him but ... after that ... we need to let him go till he's fully healed

meanwhile

The guards rubbed their heads as Magneto walked in "where is Logan!"he shouted lifting them by their metal armor "we don't know he must have been taken by the X-men "Naruto you have to take the metal"he said

naruto sighed "yes sir"he said

one year later

Wolverine packed up his things and randy and kitty watched "i can't believe that logan's leaving us"she said "i know"randy said with a frow and his eyes narrowed when Logan finished packing he sighed and placed his x-men belt onto the bed and packed up his uniform logan turned around "thanks Randy"he said as he patted his head and he smiled weakly at kitty "i'll miss you guys"he said "we will too"kitty and randy said together Logan walked passed them and headed towards the door "see ya wolverine"scott said with a frown he opened the door and waved good by the crowd inside of the hallway ... He walked to his motorcycle and placed his back and turned on the motor before he rode off he doesn't know how it feels to be human

2 years later

* * *

Lets see how Wolverines life goes on now he's a human


End file.
